


As the Story Goes

by sleeth819



Series: As the Story Goes [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Maybe some angst, Other, but there will definitely be fluff, i am Marichat trash, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeth819/pseuds/sleeth819
Summary: What happens when Lila tries to follow through with her threats? How did Chat and Marinette become so close? How are the two questions relevant to each other? Some balcony visits may develop this relationship into something a little bit more. But that might be another story.





	1. Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> So, I needed a little more MariChat in my life so I decided to completely reorder the series that I have already half written just so that I could get my fix. Dramatic? Maybe. But hey gotta love the gateway ship. Give me a little time to get it all figured out and I purromise that it will be a story worth the wait. Thank you!

Adrien didn’t know how he had gotten here. Well, that wasn’t completely true. He had left his room through the open window like normal, suited as Chat Noir.

What he wasn’t sure about was why he had chosen this place to stop. Maybe it was the amazing smell, or the warmth that radiated from this place. Either way he couldn’t find it in himself to leave.

“Chat Noir?” A startled voice sounded from behind him. He knew that voice.

“Purincess,” he turned with a flourish and bent into a bow. “What a lovely surprise on such a pleasant evening.” When he looked up, he thought he caught the tail end of an eye roll, but her face quickly morphed into the one of awe he was used to.

“Oh wow! I can’t believe THE Chat Noir is on MY balcony.” Her voice was a few octaves too high, eyes too wide.

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out if she was genuine or not. She hadn’t acted like this since Evillustrator. “I did not expect to see such a fair maiden tonight.” He bent to kiss her hand and watched out of the corner of his eye. This time he saw the full eye roll before Marinette put on a fake smile and giggled like a little schoolgirl. Her eyes however remained serious.

“Is there trouble? Should I go back inside and wait for Ladybug?” Her voice had the right amount of concern, but her eyes, Chat saw, were far too calculating. Interesting.

“Don’t worry, Princess. I am just doing my nightly patrol, like normal.”

“Oh wow. I can’t believe I am so lucky to have my house on Chat Noir’s patrol route.” Marinette said airily, her eyelashes fluttering. She had turned away from him, but he was pretty sure he saw another eye roll.

He smirked. “Are you pulling my tail, Princess?”

She whipped around to look at him. “What do you mean? I’m just. . . starstruck that someone so. . . cool would be talking to me.” She laughed breathlessly, waving her hands around erratically.

“Uh huh. And I am sure you roll your eyes at all the cool people you talk to when you think they aren’t looking.” His shoulders slumped. “Are you not. . .Do you not like me?” Chat took a hesitant step back, thinking back to the first day they had met in his civilian form. It seemed he couldn’t get off to a good start with this girl no matter how hard he tried.

“No!” Marinette was quick to take a step forward. Of course not. It’s just. . . I see a lot of you.” Her eyes went wide. “I mean from Alya’s blog. And you have a . . . really big personality. So, I thought it would be. . . better if I was more. . . enamored by you.” She shrugged at the end. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry.”

Chat put an arm on her shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Princess. Ladybug tells me that I am a lot to handle all the time.” Marinette snorted. “I just want you to be yourself. Even if you are not madly in love with all this clawsomeness.” He posed, flexing his muscles, chin high in the air.

Marinette let out a full-blown laugh. “Yeah, okay there, Tiger.” With a sigh she sat in one of the balcony chairs. “So, what brings the great Chat Noir to my humble balcony.”

He deflated for a second, before popping back into his persona. “The amazing smells and equally amazing company.” He flashed an overly cheesy grin at her.

Marinette’s eyes narrowed as she frowned. “I know you don’t know me very well,” he flinched imperceptibly, “and I don’t know you,” a small lie, “but you can talk to me about it. If you want.”

Chat eyed her. How did she know that something was bothering him? Normally Ladybug was the only one who could pick up on his moods. He just continued to stare at her in confusion and slight awe. After a little while she decided to fill the awkward silence with even more awkward chatter.

“I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. We can talk about something else. Or nothing! Or I could leave. Or you could leave. Not that I want you to leave. But if you want to. . .” Chat started to laugh.

“I’s fine, Mari. I was just surprised. I normally talk to LB about these things.” Marinette tried to hide a grimace. “I’m fine. I just had a small. . . disagreement with my father.”

“Oh?” She had to hide the fact that she knew how much he hated fighting with his father. How she knew that he tried his best to do everything that that man asked of him. “I’m sure things will work out.” She tried optimistically.

“I don’t know.” He sighed and sank into the chair across from her. “My father normally gets what he wants. And I can’t do what he wants this time. Not without causing a lot of problems for the people I care about.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“What does he want you to do?” Marinette asked quietly.

“He wants me to-”

“Marinette?” The designer’s mom called up through her room., causing the teens to jump. “Are you still awake? It is nearly two in the morning. You need to go to bed.” They heard her head down the stairs.

“That is my queue to shoo, Princess.” Chat stood and swept into a deep bow. “I hope you have a meowvolous night’s sleep.” He winked and made to bound off the balcony before she caught his hand.

“Don’t be a stranger.” She said, looking up into his eyes. He looked surprised but nodded before leaving.

Marinette climbed down into her room calling out for her kwami. “Do you think he will be okay?” She asked the small sprite.

“You could always talk to him as Ladybug.” Tikki suggested.

Marinette yawned. “But I know he is upset as Marinette, not as Ladybug. He might think I am telling his secrets if Ladybug suddenly knows everything that Marinette does.” She sighed.

“Well I am sure he will come back to talk eventually. But you have school tomorrow and you are going to sleep through your alarm again if you don’t go to bed soon.”

Marinette giggled at how mom-like Tikki sounded. “You’re right, Tikki. Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any favorite Marichat tropes let me know  
> They are both sixteen in this fic btws so I will have to change things up a bit in the next four installments.   
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.


	2. Wake Up Call

Tikki was right. He did come back, a week later. At the pErFeCt time. “Princess! I have great news!” He pounced over the railing looking ecstatic, only to notice Marinette hastily wiping tears from her eyes. “Mari?”

“Chat? Hey, what brings you here?” Her voice cracked as she tried to remove the evidence that she was crying from her face.

He sank to his knees next to her, carefully turning her face toward him so he could wipe the remaining tears. “Princess, what’s the matter?” His tail lashed behind him in distress.

“It’s nothing.” She gave him a watery smile. “What is your news?”

Frown deepened. “Mari, it’s not nothing.”

“Really, I’m fine.”

“Marinette, if you were fine, there wouldn’t be tear tracks still drying on your cheeks.” He rarely used her full name unless he was serious.

She huffed angrily and stood suddenly, almost knocking the hero over. “I don’t see why it matters to you. Why would you care that I am too weak to handle my own problems without crying?”

Now it was Chat’s turn to be angry. “Weak?!” He marched over to her and grabbed her shoulders so that she had to look at him. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng you are the second strongest person I know.” She looked at him incredulously. “And the strongest person I know is Ladybug. Which means that you are the strongest civilian I know.”

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the ground. “Then I guess you don’t know me very well.” She replied softly.

“I think I know you pretty well, Princess.”

She turned away from him, looking out to the skyline. After a few minutes of silence Chat assumed she was done talking and was about to leave. “I feel like I am drowning.” She said it so quietly, he almost thought he had imagined it. “I know finals are stressful for everyone, but. . .” She looked at him finally with fresh tears in her eyes.

He gave a little nod to encourage her to keep going.

She took a deep breathe and let it all spill. The stress from finals. All of the problems her friends expected her to help them with. Helping with her parent’s bakery. Creating a good design portfolio for the internship application next year. She started pacing by the time she was talking about her friends. Started braiding and unbraiding her hair once she got to the designs.

“And if that wasn’t bad enough, Lila had to come back from saving the eucalyptus trees in Saudi Arabia. Eucalyptus only grows in Australia!” Marinette came to a stop with a huff. “I had two more weeks before summer. Then I wouldn’t have to deal with her for two whole months.” She slid her back down the railing, curling around her knees. “I should have known she wouldn’t leave me alone.” The tears slowly slid down her cheeks again.

“What do you mean?” Chat leaned forward in the chair that he had sat in halfway through her venting. “Her lies aren’t really hurting anyone. They will just bite her in the butt once they come out.”

Marinette let out a humorless laugh. “You sound like Adrien.” His wince went unnoticed. “It’s not her lies that I am worried about. I don’t like them, of course, but it is her intentions.” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “A while ago she told me that I was either with her or against her and if I wasn’t with her, she would turn all of my friends against me.” She sighed again. “I didn’t really believe her, but lately I have felt. . . space between us. Even Alya is pulling away from me whenever Lila is close by.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Chat sounded angry.

“Tell who?” Marinette countered. “The only two that aren’t under Lila’s spell are Chloe and Adrien.” She snorted. “Chloe would laugh in my face and Adrien doesn’t want to get involved because its ‘not hurting anyone’. I guess that means I’m not anyone since it is hurting me.” Marinette stood up quickly, not noticing Chats guilt-stricken face. “It’s fine. Doesn’t matter that she told me today that I wouldn’t have my friends by the end of the year. It doesn’t matter that I believe her either.” She shook her head. “What was the great news you had?” She tried to change the topic.

“Princess,” He stood and pulled her into a hug. “I will always be your friend.” She snorted. “And I’m sure Adrien will be there for you too.” He tried to keep the guilt out of his voice. “I’m sure he didn’t know how much this was effecting you. Maybe if you told him. . . “

She pulled back quickly. “No!” Marinette tool a step back and wiped her face again. “I can’t tell him. He’ll just think I’m being silly or overreacting.” She finished drying her face. “I’m fine now, really. I just needed someone to talk to. That’s all. Thanks for being there. I should really go study.”

She hurried to the trap door, stopping so only her head poked out. “Please don’t tell anyone I said anything.” He sighed but nodded. She beamed. “Thanks, Chat. Really, thank you, Kitty. Good night!” She dropped into her room and he groaned in frustration.

Tikki was waiting for her with her arms crossed. “You should really talk to someone, Marinette.”

“I just did.” The designer tried. Tikki raised an eyebrow. “Uggh! I know, but I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“You are only human, Marinette. You have feelings too.”

“I know.” Marinette sighed and thought about her chat with Chat. She bolted upright. “He never told me what his good news was.”

Tikki shook her head in exasperation. “I’m sure you can ask him the next time he comes over.”

* * *

Chat landed in his room and detransformed. “I can’t believe I have been so oblivious!” Adrien started to pace.

Plagg quirked an eyebrow. “I can.” He said lazily, floating in front of the mini fridge looking for a snack. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He muttered to himself.

Adrien whirled on his kwami. “What do you mean?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “It’s obvious that Pigtails wasn’t doing so well with Lie-la prancing about. I just thought you didn’t care that much.” He added sarcastically.

“Of course I care! Marinette is my-”

“Girlfriend?”

“No! Friend. . . good friend.” Adrien sank into his couch. “I need to do something to fix this.” He dropped his head into his hands.

“Why don’t you ask Blondie. I’m sure she wants to knock the other girl down a peg or two.:

Adrien looked suspiciously at his kwami. “Why are you being helpful all of a sudden?”

Plagg gasped, scandalized. “I am always helpful.” Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Plus, think of the wonderful cheese bread and cheese danishes you could get from baker girl. Mmmmmmm.” This time Adrien rolled his eyes. “And I get to see Tikki more.” Plagg added under his breath.

“Whatever.” Adrien dialed the number on his phone and waited for the other end to pick up. “Chloe, I need your help,” He paused dramatically. “We are going to take down Lila.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat will not give up until you tell him why you are crying.  
> Finals week kills everyone, just a little bit  
> I cannot imagine the stress that Marinette is under  
> I despise Lila, not gonna lie (pun only kinda intended)


	3. Pret, Allez!

Marinette had three more weeks to make it through. As it was, only half of the class was talking to her, while the other half gave her the cold shoulder. She couldn’t figure out what she had done either.

Alya just told her that it would blow over if she apologized, but she didn’t know what she was supposed to be apologizing for. What had she done to Mylene, Rose, and Kim?

At least Adrien was more on her side. He had pulled her aside earlier last week and told her that he was there for her. No matter what, he wasn’t going to stop being her friend.

Unfortunately, Adrien had a slew of photoshoots and shows this week. So, he hadn’t really been at school to see what was going on. Not that he could have done anything about it.

Marinette sighed to herself. “Hey, girl. What’s on your mind?” Alya sided up next to her as they walked to their lockers at the end of the day on Friday.

Marinette forced a smile on her face. “Nothing, just a little worried about the fencing tryouts today. I almost made it last time, but we all know how well that turned out.” She scrunched her nose at the thought of Riposte.

“Well that just means you have less to worry about.” Alya clapped her on the back. “Kagami is already on the team and Adrien isn’t going to be there for you to trip over. Double win.” Her friend smiled down at her sarcastically.

“Har har. I haven’t tripped over Adrien in like a solid mont-!” Marinette suddenly found herself falling after having run into a person running in the opposite direction. She braced for the impact with the ground.

But it never came. “You okay there Mari?” A very familiar voice asked.

“Well I guess I was wrong on that last count.” Alya chuckled as Adrien put Marinette steadily back on her feet. “And what were you saying about going on a month?” Marinette just scowled back at her.

“I hope you’re okay.” Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously. “I wouldn’t want to be the reason you don’t make the team.”

Marinette smiled back at him. “Don’t worry Adrien. I’m perfectly fine. Nothing is going to stop me from making the team this year.” They stood staring at each other awkwardly, neither really knowing what to say next.

“Well this was fun, but you two are going to be late.” Alya bodily pushed Marinette into the locker room so she could change. “I swear, you two are the worst.”

“You know you love us.” Marinette teased as she changed into her borrowed fencing gear.

“Yeah, yeah. Good luck girl. And remember just because you are going to be teammates with Adrien doesn’t mean you can spend all your time staring at him. Go break a leg, just make sure it is someone else’s.” Alya air kissed at the bluenette before leaving.

Marinette rolled her eyes. Getting to spend time with Adrien was one good reason for joining the fencing team. But the real reason she was joining was because of Chat Noir. He always talked about how his fencing classes helped his reflexes for fighting akumas. It taught him how to anticipate his opponent’s movements. So, she figured, it couldn’t hurt.

She was lined up with all of the rookies vying for the coveted spot on the Dupont fencing team, when a familiar voice caught her attention. “Want to pair up for the warm ups?”

She smiled under her visor. “I’m not sure we should repeat what happened last time.”

Adrien chuckled and stood in front of her, getting into ready position. “I can’t promise that my skills won’t make anyone jealous. But I can promise that I will protect you from an akuma’s wrath.”

She snorted. “And how do you know it won’t be my mad skills that make someone jealous?” She got ready too.

“Then you are on your own, my dear friend. Ready?” She gave a small nod. “Pret. Allez!” He lunged.

Just like last time, she dodged naturally. Quickly turning to try to counter strike. Her footing was probably all kinds of awful, but it got the job done. They went on for a few minutes, narrowly avoiding each other before Adrien finally got the point.

“Whew. Good job Mari!” The blond lifted his visor to wipe some sweat from his forehead.

“If it was really that good, I would have gotten you.” Marinette huffed back, bracing herself on her knees. There was a small laugh behind them, and they realized that no one else was practicing because they had been watching them.

Kagami stepped forward in her red gear, visor up. “Don’t worry, the only one who has been able to beat Agreste is me, and you just gave him a run for his money.” Kagami handed her a cup of water. “It may be a bit early, but welcome to the team.”

Marinette smiled and lifted her visor. “Thanks. I don’t know if it’s true but thank you.”

Marinette almost bounced home. D’Argencourt had said that her audition had been most impressive and that he would be happy to teach such raw talent. Adrien gave her a huge hug and she was assigned new gear, so she wouldn’t have to borrow anymore.

Her parents were so happy for her that they promised a fancy family dinner for tomorrow night, since she was so tired already. She gave them each a hug and went up for a much-needed shower.

Once she felt clean and fresh, she skipped up to her balcony. Chat hadn’t visited all week and she was itching to tell him about making it on the fencing team. Plus, she wanted to know what his exciting news was. If only that stupid alley cat would visit!

“Good evening, Purrincess.”

Marinette jumped, dropping the plate of cookies she had brought up for them to share. Luckily the black cat caught them before they hit the ground. “What was that for?” Marinette turned toward the cat lurking in the shadows. “You scared me. Do you get some immense pleasure form making me jump out of my skin each time you come over?” Her hands were on her hips.

He grinned devilishly. “Maybe.”

Marinette pulled the plate back. “No cookies for bad kitties.” She said with a sniff.

“Wait! I mean I never mean to scare you Purincess!” Chat reached for the cookies with a little bit of panic. Marinette hummed at him.

“You’re lucky I’m in a god mood. You good for nothing cat.” She handed the plate back and ruffled his hair for good measure.

“Y ahr eww in a gud mood?” He asked, mouth already full of baked good.

She wrinkled her nose at him. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, you animal.” He stuck his tongue out at her, after he had swallowed. “I made it on the fencing team!” She splayed her hands in a tada motion for emphasis.

Chat forgot that he was supposed to be surprised by this news. So, it took half a second longer to react. “Ooohhh! Really, that’s great! You must be pretty good to make it in at Dupont.”

“I’m not too shabby, if I do say so myself.” He smiled at her subtle bragging, knowing how good she really was.

“Well I could always give you a few pointers if you want. I am a champion fencer.”

“I wouldn’t be too high and mighty Monsieur Chat. You might just have to face off against me at a competition and your ego could get hurt if I kick your butt.” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“How could my ego be hurt. I would just know that I taught you everything you know.” He stuck his tongue out right back at her.

She scoffed. “As if, Dupont has the best teacher and the best two youth fencers, no way I learn something from you that I don’t from them.” They stared each other down for a solid ten seconds before bursting out in laughter. “Anyway,” Marinette started after their bout of laughter. “That was my good news, I never got to hear your good news.” She looked at him expectantly.

He froze for a second, only thinking about what he was planning for the next week, before he remembered the discussion he had with his father last week. “Oh yeah! I don’t have to do the job that my father wanted me to do.”

Marinette smiled. “That’s great! You guys came to some sort of compromise?”

Chat grimaced. “Umm, not quite. I have to do twice as much this summer. To make up for being a ‘disappointment’ and missing this ‘important learning opportunity’. But it’s worth it.”

Marinette frowned. If she was Ladybug, she would be able to tell him that that is bullshit and he isn’t a disappointment. But she was Marinette right now and they weren’t that close, yet. “Well if you think it’s worth it. I think your father might have some control issues.”

The frown instantly slipped off Chat’s face as he snorted, chocking on the cookie he was currently trying to eat. “Some?” He wheezed after finally catching his breath. “Oh Princess, you don’t know the half of it.” He smiled with little amusement.

Chat left after they had finished the plate of treats. Marinette climbed into her room easily. “Tikki?” The little god flew up to her. “I’m worried about Chat.” She braided her hair back, just to have something to do with her hands. “He works so hard. I don’t think he is taking good care of himself and I highly doubt that sorry excuse of a father is doing any better.”

Tikki looked at her knowingly. “What are you going to do about it?”

Marinette frowned. “I don’t know yet. But I am going to do something. I just have to make it through finals week first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I never mentioned how Marinette made it on the fencing team. I think it would be cool if she had actually joined up after Riposte.


	4. It's Going Down

­­Adrien was so ready for Friday. Finals week had basically wiped him out. Not to mention all the planning that he and Chloe had had to do for this day. Chloe was more than ready to help knock that fake fox off her pedestal. He and Chloe had planned each moment out perfectly, contacting to people that they needed to, pulling in favors from the people that they knew. And now he would finally be able to stand up for Marinette the way that he should have in the beginning.

It would be simple. Lila had mentioned some big names in her stories and when each of these people were contacted it seemed that they didn’t appreciate being lied about. Then, when he mentioned how it would help Marinette, everyone all but bent over backwards to make an appearance.

This was going to be the end of a pretty good week.

* * *

Marinette was having a bad week. It wasn’t that strange that finals week wasn’t the greatest time of her life, but the last days of school were supposed to be fun, now that the stress of finals were gone.

She wasn’t sure how or when Lila had done it, but rumors about Marinette had been spread quietly and almost all of her friends were actively avoiding her now. She thought she was being paranoid last week when Kim, Rose and Mylene weren’t talking to her. But when Juleka and Ivan stopped talking to her this week she knew something was going on.

After some strenuous listening, definitely not eavesdropping, she had learned the lies that Lila had spread. According to the Italian, Marinette thought that Kim was weak, Rose was stupid, Kitty Section’s music was awful, and Mylene was too big to model her designs.

Marinette couldn’t even stand up for herself without calling Lila out, and she had promised Adrien that she would take the high road. Now it was Friday and they were having their end of school of school class picnic.

Marinette was not looking forward to it at all.

* * *

Alya and Marinette saved one of the several blankets that the class had set out in the nearby park while Nino and Adrien went to grab the prearranged meals for lunch. “So girl, what are the plans for the summer?”

Marinette sighed. She hoped she wouldn’t be too busy being Ladybug to continue designing, but there was always a slight spike in akumas during the summer holidays. “I don’t know. Probably the normal. Design, bake, relax.” She laid back, only to find Adrien already sitting there. “Eeep!”

Marinette had gotten used to how affectionate Adrien had gotten. The poor boy was a little starved of physical affection. They, Alya, Nino, and Marinette, had found out that, surprisingly, Marinette was the most comfortable with Adrien’s. . . lack of bubble. She realized that he needed a friend more than anything else, and that had helped her shower him with the warmth he deserved. Normally, this meant that, when they were in a group, Marinette and Adrien were linked at the arm, joking and nudging at each other. When they were sitting Adrien could lay his head on her lap, or he would pull her legs into his lap.

That, however, didn’t mean she was prepared to suddenly be in his lap though. “Sorry Adrien! I didn’t know you had gotten back yet.” She tried to sit up, but he pulled her back down.

He chuckled. “It’s fine Mari. I don’t mind.”

Alya shot Marinette a blinding grin. “And what do you plan to do for summer vacation Sunshine? Gonna spend more time with our Mari here?” Nudge, nudge, wink, wink.

“I hope.” He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “My dad actually wanted me to take an acting job in New York this year.” The gasps were heard, and one bluenette fell off his lap.

“You can’t!” She all but yelled. “I mean, you have friends here, and a life. How long would you even be gone for?”

“Six months. But I think I convinced him that it wouldn’t work out. Instead I have to work harder over the summer to fulfill the duties of head _Gabriel_ model.” He shrugged. “So, I don’t know how much time I will have to spend with you guys over the break.”

Marinette sat up and ruffled his hair. “At least you will be in Paris. We can always talk and text.”

He smiled at the girl in front of him, happy that he had made the decision to step up for her. Which would be happening in . . . he checked his watch, half an hour.

They all finished eating their lunch and sat back relaxing in the sun. Marinette had her head back in Adrien’s lap so that he could play with her hair. Alya and Nino had left twenty minutes ago to god knows where, and nobody was willing to go looking for them yet. Everyone else was gathered around Lila for another of her tall tales.

“Hey Mari,” Adrien pushed her bangs to the side. She hummed in response, not opening her eyes. “I’m sorry.” That got her to open her eyes.

She looked up at him with a brow quirked. “What are you apologizing for?”

“I was wrong.” That still didn’t clear up what he was talking about. “Lila hurt you.” Her eyebrows shot up, and then furrowed. That cat. “I should have stood up for you on that first day. But I was a coward.”

“Adrien, you weren’t-.”

“Yes I was. I was afraid that I would make a scene and my dad would punish me, by taking you, all of you, away. So, I assumed it would blow over. But it didn’t and you got hurt.”

“I’m fine.” Marinette said quietly, not making eye contact.

He smiled sweetly down at her. “You aren’t, but you are about to be.”

She was going to ask him what he meant when someone called her name. “Marinette! Sweet! I am glad I caught you here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wouldn't want to help Marinette?  
> I figured each lie would begin small and slowly spiral until everyone disliked Marinette.  
> So that is what Chat wanted to talk about, Gabriel sending his son away would be a little difficult on Ladybug  
> Adrien apology A+


	5. I'm Yelling Timber

XY came sauntering into the park that the class was holding their picnic. The class looked between the pop star, Marinette, and Lila. Lila had just told the class last week that she and XY were dating, so she could totally get them front row tickets at his next show. So, why was the star calling out to Marinette, not Lila.

Marinette stood up from her spot and waved sheepishly at the newcomer. “Mr. XY, what brings you here?”

“I had a favor to ask, and I knew you were just the girl.” Marinette looked confused. “I saw you working at the bakery and you are ripped. I need the number to your trainer.” Everyone’s mouth dropped open.

“Umm. . . what?” was her eloquent reply.

“Yeah, I got this gig as a superhero in a movie, but I need to bulk up. Who do you use?”

“I. . . don’t. Have a trainer, I mean.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. Maybe she could use this moment to correct a few lies. “But Kim is like the strongest person I know.” She gestured to the boy who had a bite of cake floating halfway to his mouth. “Maybe he could train with you.”

“Sweet bro. Here is my card. A friend of Marinette’s is a friend of mine.” XY lifted a hand for a high five which Kim slowly returned, still looking confused. “Welp, I gotta go. Text me when you can work out, man.”

“Wait! Mr. XY.” Rose stepped forward, pulling a resistant Lila with her. “Don’t you want to say goodbye to Lila before you leave.”

XY’s eyes narrowed at the brunette. “I don’t know who that is, and I have things to do. Bye Marinette, thanks for the hook up.”

Marinette waved until the singer was out of sight before turning toward Adrien. “What. Was. That?”

Adrien shrugged. “Just one quarter of what Lila will be getting today.” Alya and Nino looked at Adrien in confusion. They had gotten back towards the end of the whole ordeal and weren’t quite sure what to make of it.

“You didn’t have to do anything, Adrien.” Marinette insisted.

“Oh, but I haven’t done anything.” His smile was sinister as he turned his eyes to Lila. “You’ll find that everyone is just ‘passing through’ today.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Alya turned on them. “And why did XY say he didn’t know you, if you two are dating?” The blogger turned to Lila.

Lila chuckled, a little nervously, “Of course he would say that. We haven’t gone public yet.” She giggled again. “He was probably just nervous that the press would get wind and blow it out of proportion.” A few people nodded, as if that made sense, but some definitely looked suspicious.

“Marinette my sweet. Isn’t this a nice place to meet?” Marinette was engulfed in a hug by none other than Clara Nightingale.

“Oh, umm Clara. Nice to see you again.” She shot a look at Adrien who just shrugged nonchalantly.

“Clara Nightingale! It is so cool to see you.” Alix and a few of the other classmates were approaching the star. “Do you think we could see the music video for your new song. Since Lila is the one that is in it?” Lila wasn’t one of the many bodies surrounding the singer at the moment.

Clara frowned. “I think you must be wrong. I don’t have a new song. And the only Paris music video I have done. Is with this one.” She pulled Marinette over to her side. “Now I have a question just for you, because I really don’t know what to do.”

Marinette looked around with everyone’s eyes on her. “Umm, sure. Anything you need.” This day was getting stranger and stranger.

The singe’s smile widened. “You really are an everyday Ladybug. I could just give you a hug. But that’s not why I am here, so lend me your ear. I need a model or muse, and I want to know who you would choose.”

“Okay.” Marinette put a hand to her chin in thought. “I need to know what you are looking for before I can help you.”

Clara clapped and jumped up and down. “I hoped that is what you would say, you have made my day. I want something boho chic, and nothing too bleak. Lots of color to spare, and fabulous hair.”

“I think that Mylene would be a great model for you.” Marinette gestured to the girl standing just outside of the circle.

“Who me?” Said girl squeaked. Ivan nudged her forward.

“I was right to trust your judgment. She fits one hundred percent.” Clara held out her hand. “I want to work with you, would you like to work with me too?” Mylene nodded shyly and took the card that Clara handed her. “This is great. I’ll let you know when we can set the date.” And she sashayed off leaving everyone dumbfounded.

A few seconds later much of the class was around Mylene, congratulating her on the part she had just received. Alya however had narrowed her eyes at Lila. “Why did Clara Nightingale say that she didn’t do a music video with you when you told us that she made a part especially for you?” She asked in full reporter mode.

“Oh, well, um. I must be some. . . misunderstanding.” Lila chuckled again, eyes darting around as she tried to find a story. “Maybe she mistook the video she did with Marientte as the one she did with me.” Alya pursed her lips, not buying it. “Well, it would be hard to remember. Since I was so busy with Jagged Stone-”

“Marinette, my muse!” Lila’s face paled as Jagged came in, lifting Marinette into an enthusiastic hug. Marinette eyed Adrien as the rocker spun her in circles. The look saying, ‘We are so going to talk about this later.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets say Lila has added a few stories to the mix  
> Maybe she doesn't realize that Marinette actually low key knows these people  
> Writing Clara was actually a pain in the butt  
> Yay our favorite rocker quasi-uncle to the rescue


	6. The Harder They Fall

“Jagged, what are you doing here? I thought you were still on tour.” Marinette pushed a smile onto her face.

“Well, dove, I am going through a . . . slump.” He sighed dramatically and draped himself across his crocodile. Marinette scrunched her eyebrows and looked to Penny for clarification.

“He has been having a hard time coming up with new ideas.” The assistant explained.

“New! Fresh! Young!” The singer popped up. “And you are just the girl to help me.”

“Umm, Jagged-”

“Uncle Jagged.” The star corrected.

Marientte sighed. “Uncle Jagged,” she continued awkwardly. “I don’t really do music. . . I design and draw. I can’t actually play an instrument or anything.” She winced thinking back to third grade recorder lessons.

“Pssh,” He waved her off. “Not you, little dove, that band you were raving on about at last month’s brunch. Puppy Segment. . . or something like that.”

Marinette brightened. “Oh, Kitty Section! Yeah, they’re great! I can give you Luka’s number, he is the band’s director.”

“Rock and roll!” Jagged air guitared for emphasis. “But I am not a fan of the name. Why did it have to be cats?” He groaned.

Marientte paused. “Do you. . . not like cats?” Interesting.

“Not at all. The only cat I am okay with is Chat Noir.” Another air guitar solo for more emphasis. He had the whole class’ attention now.

Alix was the one to step forward. “So, you have never owned a cat before?” She questioned, turning to look at Lila, who was slowly backing away from the group.

“Ich, why would I? Not very rock and roll. Now Fang! He is all rock and roll. Anyone wanna pet him?” Everyone took a hasty step back, save for Marinette. Who suddenly found herself in front of the whole crowd, as if she had volunteered to pet the freaking crocodile. “Atta girl.”

Jagged pushed her towards the extremely large reptile. “Nice crocodile.” Her hand shook as she scratched its head. The thing purred and wagged it’s tail like a cat.

“Well, I have a meeting with my stuffy producer. I’ll see you Sunday for brunch. Tell your parents that Penny has been craving their madeleines.” Penny smacked him on the arm as he waved goodbye to the young designer.

There was a solid ten seconds of silence before Alix turned to Lila with her arms crossed. “Saved his cat from an airplane huh?” Everyone turned to the Italian girl.

“Well, I just. . . obviously Marinette got him to lie for her!” She pointed a shaky finger at the bluenette. “Marinette has been mean to me since I got here. She is just jealous of . . . my relationship with Adrien.” She looked for the blond, but he seemed to have left during the conversation with the rock star.

“What relationship?” Alya said sharply. “You’re supposed to be dating XY. So, you are either lying, or you are cheating on two guys.”

Lila looked around in a small panic. “Why are you being so mean to me Alya? I thought you wanted to be friends with me, like I am friends with Ladybug.” She let big crocodile tears fall. Looking around she noticed that no one was falling for it.

“As if I believe that lie anymore. Have you said anything that was true? Or do you enjoy toying with us?” The group was slowly closing in on the liar, so she made one last desperate attempt.

“Rose, don’t you believe me?” The quiet girl looked confused. “I mean I was going to take you with me the next time I go see Prince Ali in Achu.”

“And who are you?” An affronted voice sounded from behind the group. Everyone turned to see Prince Ali and his handler standing in the park, Ali looking shy while his handler looked angry. “Prince Ali has never met you in his life. And one would not be allowed to simply bring an unsanctioned guest with them if they were even allowed to visit his royal highness.” The older woman huffed.

Lila’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t have anything to say in return. An awkward silence settled around the gathering, so Marinette decided to step forward. She was class president after all. “It is good to see you.” She bowed a little awkwardly and refrained from saying again, since it had been Ladybug that had met Ali, not Marinette. “What brings you to the park this afternoon?”

“Actually, you, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette took a step back with a startled noise. “We have been receiving your letters for the past three months and would like to thank you for your contribution.”

“Oh yeah.” Marinette blushed a bit at the thanks.

“What letters?” Rose asked at the same time.

“Rose! I am glad to see you again!” Prince Ali stepped out from behind his chaperone. “Marinette wrote letters about all of the wonderful ideas you had. The candy drive, food drive, toy drive, blanket drive.” The blonde blushed as the prince grabbed her hands. “She told us all of your brilliant ideas and we put them to good use.”

“I didn’t know if they were actually getting to you guys.” Marinette said sheepishly.

“We got them.” The chaperone stepped towards Ali again. “His highness insisted on establishing each idea that was mentioned in your letters. The results have been extremely beneficial in our small country. So, we have come to extend our gratitude and an invitation to see what you have helped us attain.”

“Oh, wow umm, I couldn’t, really.” Marinette waved her hand in front of her. “They were all Rose’s ideas, I just thought that someone should make use of them. You should really be inviting her. Not me.”

The woman nodded. “Of course. Miss . . . Rose.”

“Lavillant” Marinette coughed into her hand.

“Miss Lavillant, we would like to formally extend and invitation to stay in Achu for a week of time, so that you may see the benefits of your wonderful ideas.” Rose looked at Juleka in surprise, they seemed to share a conversation without any words. “Of course, that invitation could be extended to you and one other friend if necessary.” The handler seems to sense the hesitation on Rose’s part.

Rose jumped up and down, clapping her hands. “I would love to!” She pulled Ali over to Juleka and they started talking animatedly.

“Very well. We are on a strict schedule, so we must be off. We will be in touch with the information for the visit.” Ali’s chaperone nearly dragged him away from the two girls.

“Well this has been an interesting day.” Alya turned her attention once again to Lila. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Lila’s innocent smile turned into a snarl. “Oh, what does it matter. I got you stupid people to do what I wanted for long enough. You were all getting boring anyway.” She huffed. “I’ll just start over with a new class next semester anyway. I can con Miss Bustier into thinking you are all bullying me.”

“Miss Rossi!” Everyone turned yet again to find that their teacher had returned. “In light of quite a few recent events I believe that we will be having a meeting with Mr. Damocles and your mother.” Lila was about to protest. “This instant.” Miss Bustier dragged the protesting girl towards the school.

“Well, glad that is finally dealt with.” Chloe sat under a tree with her legs crossed as Sabrina handed her grapes.

“I imagine you had something to do with this.” Marinette asked not unkindly.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Dupain-Cheng. All of those people were just passing through. I didn’t have anything to do with the lies that suddenly came to light.” She shrugged and continued eating her grapes.

“Thank you.” Marinette said so softly that only the blonde could hear.

“What happened?” Adrien decided to finally show up. Causing everyone to start in on what had happened in the last thirty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic Uncle Jagged  
> I totally headcannon that they have a standing Sunday brunch once a month  
> And the spider's web unravels  
> I really want Lila to gets what's coming for her  
> Comments and kudos appreciated


	7. Skin the Cat

Marinette did not get to see Chat that night. The girls had insisted on an apology sleep over where they ate way too much junk food, painted everyone’s nails, braided hair, and stayed up way too late talking about nothing and everything all at once.

That is why she was now sitting on her balcony with two mugs of hot chocolate and a large plate of pastries, (not) reading a book. She had read the same paragraph three times waiting for the damned cat to show up and he still wasn’t there. After an hour she was almost ready to give up.

“Would those pawsibly be fur me, Purrincess?”

Marinette squeaked as her book flew into the air. Chat chuckled as he separated himself from the darkness. “What the fuck Chat, you scared me.”

Chat gasped dramatically. “Such foul language from such a pristine girl.” Marinette flipped him off for good measure. “So, am I right to assume that these amazing looking treats are not here by coincidence?” He batted his eyelashes at her.

“I don’t know Chat. Is there a reason you might think you deserve these treats? Like maybe you meddled in something that I specifically told you not to meddle in. Hmmm?” She blinked her eyes right back at him.

“I have no idea what you could pawsibly be talking about.” He smiled innocently and inched his claws closer to a croissant.

She smacked his hand easily. “Oh really, then let me tell you about my day yesterday.” She marched closer to him. “There I was enjoying the end of school picnic with my friends when Adrien decides that he has to apologize for not standing up for me. He was sorry that he didn’t realize how much it hurt me and that he was going to fix it. . . right then and there.”

“Well that was really nice of him.” Chat scooched around the slightly angry girl and continued to inch towards the pastries.

“It was wasn’t it. But how, may I ask, did he know that it was bothering me? When the only person I told was Chat Noir, who promised not to tell anyone. Hmm?” She crossed her arms and leaned back against the railing. “Then not one, but four very important people, who are ‘just passing through’ come by and reveal Lila’s lies in front of everyone.”

“Sounds like a good thing to me.” Chat took a bite of his, finally, acquired croissant.

“Really?” Marinette asked skeptically.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it. At least a little.” He took another huge bite with a cheshire grin.

“You got me there.” Marinette walked over and took the last bit of croissant from his hand and finished it off, his indignant ‘Hey!’ ignored. “So, the class finally figured out that she was a huge liar, and she showed her true face, just as Miss Bustier came back.”

Chat popped a macaroon in his mouth. “Sounds like everything ended well then. Whoever set that up is a genius.”

“That’s not the end.” He stopped chewing and looked at her. “Miss Bustier had a meeting with Mrs. Rossi and Mr. Damocles about Lila’s absences because they were tipped off by a very reliable source. Who could that be?”

Chat swallowed loudly. “Umm, how am I supposed to know? Aren’t students not supposed to get that information?”

Marinette hummed. “Normal students maybe, but I am class president. So, do you want to tell me why Chat Noir suggested that the school look into Lila’s attendance record?”

“Well, look at the time. I really must be off.” Chat jumped and tried to make a speedy exit, but Marinette was surprisingly fast as she grabbed his tail.

“Not so fast, Kittycat.” She pulled him back with amazing force. “I specifically asked you to stay out of it.” She was standing right in front of him, finger to his chest. “I didn’t need you to do that for me.” She looked down and then looked back up into his eyes. “Thank you.” She finished softly and pulled him into a hug.

He was startled by the hug, but quickly wrapped his arms around her in return. “Anytime, Princess.” He waited a few moments. “So, the pastries were for me.” His smile widened.

She pushed him away with a snort. “No! I brought them up here for some decent cat. Not one that breaks promises.”

He pouted. “But, I apawlogized and I puromise that I won’t lawverly meddle with your furrends again.”

She groaned. “Okay, absolutely not. I will not allow such horrible language on my balcony. Be gone fouls beast.” She pointed away with a hand on her hip.

“I will not.” Chat said gallantly. “And technically I didn’t break any promises.” He pointed out.

She scoffed. “You promised that you wouldn’t tell Adrien about Lila.”

“And _I_ didn’t tell him. At least Chat Noir didn’t.”

“What! That is so cheating. Normal people don’t have that option.”

“Oh, I am so far from normal. I am extraordinary.” He struck a dramatic pose.

“Extraordinarily annoying.” She agreed.

“Hey!” They broke down into laughter.

After a while they settled into the lounge chairs and finished off the treats and hot (lukewarm) chocolate. “What was it that you were so excited about last week?” Marinette asked after a while.

“Huh? Oh yeah. Umm, my father compromised so I don’t have to do the job that I didn’t want to do.” He had forgotten that he told her as Adrien but hadn’t gotten to tell her as Chat. This could get complicated.

“That’s great! What was the other job anyway?” She leaned on one hand as she looked over at him.

“Hmm, can’t really say. Secret identities and all. But it would have taken me out of the country for six months.”

“No way!” She bolted up. “Did you tell Ladybug about it?” No, he hadn’t.

“No. I didn’t want to stress her out.” He sighed. “I want her to know she can trust me. And leaving for six months, even the thought of leaving for six months, wouldn’t be very trustworthy.”

Marinette sat back and looked at the stars. “I’m sure she would have understood, if it was about your normal life.” She tried cautiously.

“Probably, she’s great like that. But it all worked out in the end. No harm no foul.” He stretched and sat up. “I guess I should head home. Lots of work tomorrow.”

Marinette stood up with him. “Okay. Don’t work too hard, and don’t be a stranger.” He smiled and saluted at the bluenette. “And Chat, thank you. It means a lot that you would stand up for me, even in the background.”

He nodded again. “Anything for you Princess.” And he was gone.

Adrien de-transformed as he landed in his room. “Uggh, I have so much to do tomorrow.”

“I told you not to go visit your girlfriend tonight.” Plagg pointed out. “You could have at least saved me some cheese bread. What a waste.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Adrien ground out as he changed into some pajamas. “I had to check and make sure everything turned out alright. I didn’t realize she would find out Chat Noir told the school about Lila.”

“Pigtails is pretty smart. And stubborn.” Plagg thought about the couple times he had met her as Ladybug. “Which is why I am surprised you two are both so stupid when it comes to each other.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Plagg.” Adrien called as he fell into his bed.

“Sure, you don’t Mr. ‘Anything for you Princess’. You two make me sick, you are grossly cute and you aren’t even together . . .yet.”

Adrien threw a pillow at his kwami. “She is just a friend.” He forced.

“Yeah, yeah. And da Nile is just a river in Africa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Marinette would be quick to forgive. Me on the other hand would hold a grudge until the day I die.  
> Breakfast Club reference, for anyone who caught it  
> Marinette is somewhere between mad a grateful, what an annoying place to be  
> Chat should probably let Ladybug know when something that big might happen. . . who knows  
> Plagg ships it


	8. Let the (Summer) Games Begin

The last week of the school year had flown by like crazy.

Alya was busy recanting all the reports that she had posted about Lila. She was also apologizing to her followers for not being thorough in her sleuthing. Nino had to watch Chris while his parents went on an extended-family emergency. And shockingly, not shockingly, Gabriel had not followed through on his promise to wait until classes were over. So, Adrien was busier than ever.

Marinette found that she was fairly busy between helping at the bakery and the end of school year stress akumas. But what she really missed was being able to spend time with her friends. They had finally had their last day of school and it was now officially summer.

So, Saturday afternoon they all managed to get together for lunch. Marinette was the first to arrive, so she grabbed them a table and ordered her drink.

“Girl! You will not BELIEVE what I just heard!” Alya came barreling into the café, plopping into her seat. “I have got the detes on Lila!”

Marinette took a sip of her drink and raised an eyebrow. Alya had already apologized for assuming Marinette was just jealous and Marinette apologized for keeping the whole story from Alya. Then she told the whole story to Alya and had to stop her best friend from potentially murdering someone. “Oh really?”

“It is crazy! Apparently, she had a meeting with Damocles, Bustier, Mendeleiev, and her mom because Chat Noir said there were some discrepancies between her story and the truth.”

“What about Chat Noir?” Adrien slid into the seat next to Marinette while waiving down the waitress to order his drink. Nino slid in next to Alya, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“He totally called Lila out, in a super subtle way.” Alya waved a hand slightly irritated to be knock of her groove.

“No way! I would have killed to be there to see that.”

“Let me finish my story!” The blogger huffed. “Anyway, so they had this meeting-”

“Here are your drinks.” The waitress put down the last three drinks and winked at Nino, Alya almost blew steam out of her ears. Marinette and Adrien tried to hold in their giggles.

Nino put a hand on his girlfriend’s shoulder. “Meeting, babe, they had a meeting.”

Alya took a calming breath. “Meeting. Well at the meeting it turns out that Little Miss Liar has been telling her mom that Ladybug and Chat Noir are incompetent and there are still like a dozen akumas running around, so school isn’t safe.” Marinette and Adrien feigned shock. They already knew this much.

“How dare they say something like that about our heroes.” Nino said indignantly.

“I know right?” Alya nodded, pleased with his response. She looked at the other two who also nodded vigorously. “Anyway, Damocles and the teachers were like ‘umm no.’ And her mom hit the roof! She started spewing stuff in Italian. I am surprised she wasn’t akumatized.” Alya finally took a drink of her coffee. “In the end I learned that her mom is planning on sending her to live in a convent in Italy for the summer to be closer to her grandmother.”

Marinette and Adrien choked on their drinks. This was new information. “How did you find that out?” Marinette asked, having recovered first.

This time Alya looked a little sheepish. “I may have recorded the whole thing and used a translator to figure out what was going on.” She chuckled. “Let me tell you, a lot of it was unprintable. Lila’s mother has a very foul mouth.”

“Alya! I am pretty sure that is illegal!” Marinette protested, more out of habit than anything else.

“Ehh, no one else will find out. Right guys?” The blogger eyed everyone, and they crossed their hearts in fear for their lives.

* * *

Marinette sat on her balcony waiting to see if a certain cat would show his face. Its not like it had been very long, but she still missed him more than she wanted to admit.

“Someone looks absfurlutely pleased.” Chat landed by the far railing.

Marinette snorted. “That was a stretch, even for you Kittycat.”

Chat bowed low. “I aim to pawlease.” Marinette snorted again. “Why is it that you look so happy today?” Chat asked as he settled in the chair adjacent to hers.

“I can’t just be happy on the first day of summer?” She countered. He simply raised an eyebrow. “Okay, so I did get some pretty good news today.” He nodded for her to go on. “You remember Lila right?”

“Of course, I could never forget someone that hurt my Purincess.”

Marinette decided to ignore that so that she didn’t have to think bout the blush that came to her cheeks when he called her his. “Well I learned that she is going to be sent to a convent for the summer and is only allowed to come back if she is on her best behavior.” Marinette grinned. “I almost feel bad about being so happy for someone else’s pain, but. . .”

“Don’t worry about it, Mari.” Chat squeezed her hand. “She was awful to you, you don’t have to feel bad for her.”

The bluenette sighed. “I guess you’re right.” She closed her eyes for a second, breathing in the warm fresh air. “At least you and Ladybug won’t have to worry about her being akumatized now.” Marinette thought aloud.

“That’s true.” Chat was close to clearing the plate of its sweets without Marinette even noticing. “But I would fight her a hundred times just to keep you safe.” He added sincerely.

And the blush had returned to her cheeks. She opted to ignore it again and change the subject. “How have you cleared this plate already! There were like twenty cookies on it!”

Chat grinned guiltily. “Umm superhero metabolism?” He scratched the back of his neck.

“When was the last time you ate?” Mari asked, concern leaking into her voice.

“Ahh, look at the time. It’s been a pleasure as always, my Purincess. Night!”

Marinette grumbled to herself as the superhero vaulted away quickly. “I am going to feed that cat whether he wants me to or not.”

“Be careful.” Tikki giggled behind her. “You know what they say about feeding strays. . . they tend to never leave.” Marinette rolled her eyes. That was for animals, not humans. . . right.


	9. Long Time No See

This summer was not going the way that Marinette had planned. It was three weeks in, and she had done absolutely nothing.

Adrien was as busy as he thought he would be, so she hadn’t seen him yet. Alya and Nino were in Haiti visiting some of her distant family. It was a big step in their relationship, so she was happy for it. . . but she was feeling a little lonely. It didn’t help that Chat also hadn’t shown up. She told him not to be a stranger.

Now she was a third of the way through her summer vacation and she had nothing to show for it. “Whatcha thinking about Princess?”

She squealed and jumped a mile in the air. “Mother fu-” She whirled on the cat-like superhero. “You can’t _do_ that. You scared me.”

He chuckled. “I thought the only cat here was me, Scaredy Cat.”

“Hey, I don’t get scared that often.” She put her hands on her hips. “Only when stray cats randomly show up out of the blue. After not showing their faces for almost a month.” He winced. “Not like I was waiting for you or anything. I have other friends and stuff.” She crossed her arms with a small pout.

“Of course you do, Princess.” He smiled. “I was hoping to spend this evening with my favorite civilian. But I know she is super busy.”

She huffed, pretending to be annoyed. “Well I just happen to be free tonight.” His stomach growled loudly. “And I happen to have some treats we could share.” She moved to the trap door before turning back around and pointing a finger at him. “Don’t you dare go snooping in my room.”

“Cat’s honor.” He crossed his heart. She just rolled her eyes.

A little while later they found themselves sprawled among the lounge chairs, Chat eating pastries like nobody’s business. “You only come here for the sweets.” Marinette accused lightly.

“How could you say that?” Chat asked through a full mouth. She gave him an even look. He swallowed and smiled sheepishly. “I don’t think I have actually eaten today.” He admitted.

She sat up quickly. “What the hell have you been doing if you haven’t eaten all day?” She looked shocked.

“Just mode- ahem moderately working. Yup, just working.” He scratched behind his neck at his almost mess up.

“If working moderately makes you forget to eat, you are no longer allowed to do anything but slack off.” She pushed the plate closer to him. “You need to take better care of yourself, Kitty.”

He blushed at the concern in her tone, the most affection he had received today. “I’m fine. Just a long. . . complicated day.” He thought about the shoot that had taken up the majority of the day. It had included a helicopter, several large fans, a parachute, and artfully windblown hair. The hair had required so much hairspray that he was surprised three showers was all it took to get his hair soft again.

“Uhhmmm. And you work for your father?” He hesitated, not sure if it would be okay to answer. “You don’t have to answer that.” But the look she gave him compelled him to answer.

“Yeah, I uh, work for my father. But he wasn’t there today.”

Marinette scrunched her nose angrily. “And just where was he, while you were working all day without lunch?”

“Uh probably his office.” Adrien shrugged; his father hardly ever came to his shoots. That was more his mother’s job.

“Sure, off in his cushy office, cause I bet it is a cushy office. While his son has to do all the work. I bet he had a fulfilling lunch and probably dinner too.” She had gotten up and started pacing as she spoke angrily.

Chat just stared at her in awe. No one had gotten mad at his father for his sake except for Nino. “You shouldn’t worry about it, Princess.” He sent a sad smile her way.

“Well someone has to. You have a bad track record when it comes to self-preservation and everyone else seems to be doing a piss poor job of it. So, I am going to make sure you are fed.” She nodded to herself.

He snorted. “And how are you going to do that?”

She narrowed her eyes at him, marching a little closer. “You, sir, are going to come once a week and pick up the food that I have made you.” She walked closer and pushed a finger to his chest. “If you don’t then I will comb the city to find you. And if that still doesn’t work, I will tell Ladybug to help me comb the city to find you.”

He gulped. He couldn’t lie, the little designer was a little scary right now. He also had to admit how attractive she was too. “Mari, you really don’t have to do that. I have the means to feed myself if I need to.”

“And yet you don’t.” She butt in. “So, I will be taking it up as my duty.”

“It was just one time. I will be fine.” He stood up to tower over her.

But she didn’t back down. “Consider it a thank you for protecting Paris.”

“You could just say ‘Thank you’ and be done with it.”

“I’m nothing if not thorough.”

“If by thorough you mean unnecessary.”

“I’ve already made up my mind. Are you going to waste the food?”

“Only if you are stubborn enough to actually make it.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “We both know I am more than stubborn enough.” They were chest to chest, having moved closer during the argument.

Chat looked down into her blazing blue eyes. He was close enough that he could see the different shades of blues shimmering like stars in her already bright eyes. He could also see how much she cared about him. He sighed. “Fine, I will pick up the food. But I don’t want you to go overboard. This is already ridiculous enough.”

“No promises, Kitty.” She rocked up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “I should head to bed. I promised my parents I would help them tomorrow. Night.” She slid through the trap door leaving a frazzled cat in her wake.

When Chat finally made it to his bedroom, he was still a little flustered.

“About time someone takes care of you.” Plagg settled onto one of the pillows on the bed. “Next time ask Pigtails to pack some cheese bread in the meals. I bet it will taste so good.” Plagg hummed and rubbed his stomach.

“I’m not going to ask that. It would be rude.” Adrien walked over to his bed. “And we are only going to take this from her once. There is no reason for her to make me food.”

“Eh let your girlfriend feed you for a while. What’s the harm?”

“She is not my girlfriend.” The blond shoved his face into his pillows.

“Yet.” Plagg muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I thought this chapter would go, but then the Marinette in my head started ranting about bad parenting and I couldn't let it slide.  
> The Marinette in my head also cusses like a sailor half the time.  
> Plagg still ships it.  
> Kudos and Comments appreciated


	10. Let's Get Cookin'

Marinette did not regret saying that she would make Chat food for the week. What she wasn’t too happy about was the fact that she had promised it the day before Nino and Alya came home, making it one of her busiest days of the summer yet. She groaned as she rolled out of bed to help her parents. She would have lunch with the gang and then head home to get cooking.

“How do you plan to feed Chat for seven days?” Tikki asked as she floated next to Marinette.

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I’m sure something will come to me.”

Nothing had come to her. She sat at the table for lunch, waiting for the other three to show up, and had no idea how she was going to make the meals she had promised.

“Girl! I have missed you so much.” Marientte was engulfed by a hug from her best friend. “I have so much to tell you!” The designer was released by her enthusiastic friend and pulled into another hug, by Nino.

“I have done absolutely nothing this summer, so I am all ears. Please let me live vicariously through you.” Marientte clasped her hand dramatically as they all settled around the table, her worries momentarily melting away.

They talked about Alya and Nino’s vacation. The mountains and the beaches. The awkward conversations with her family. The even more awkward almost being caught in a, cough cough, intimate position. They had Marinette nearly rolling on the floor at one point with a story about how her second cousin almost had them complete a marriage ceremony.

“Hey guys. Sorry, I’m late.” Adrien slid in next to Marinette who was wiping tears from her eyes. “Did I miss something?”

“Only the chance to be Nino’s best man.” Marinette snorted out before devolving back into laughter.

“Woah, wait, back up.” The story was told again and soon they were being asked to leave the restaurant for being too loud.

“Well that was excessive. We were just laughing.” Marinette pouted.

“Their loss.” Adrien threw an arm over her shoulders as they walked in no particular direction.

“So, did you two at least get to spend some time together?” Alya winked at Marinette, who rolled her eyes.

“I wish. Father has had me working all day, everyday. This is like my first moment of free time.” He stretched and they all heard a few joints pop satisfactorily. “But I have the whole day off and I plan to spend it with you guys.”

Marinette’s smile turned a little painful. “Uh, well I kind of. . . have. . . a thing. . . to do.” All three of her friends turned to look at her.

“What kind of thing?” Adrien asked with a suspicious smirk.

“Well, I might have told a friend that I would make him some food because the idiot doesn’t seem to feed himself well enough.” She muttered the last half to herself, unaware that Adrien heard every word.

“Oh, this friend is a _he_ is it?” Alya quirked an eyebrow. “And who might this he be?”

Marinette groaned. “You don’t know him. We just started hanging out this summer.”

“Didn’t you say that nothing interesting happened this summer.” Nino (un)helpfully pointed out.

“And if you guys just started hanging out, how are you close enough to be making him food?” Alya asked, stepping closer. “I think there is something that you aren’t telling us, Mari.”

She pursed her lips. “Maybe there is, but you will get nothing out of me. I am a closed vault.” She mimed zipping her lips closed and locking them. Alya narrowed her eyes, ready to fight for the information she wanted.

“Do you want some help?” Adrien butt in.

“What?” They all looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there for a minute.

“Do you want some help making the food?” At least he could help her make it, then he wouldn’t feel as guilty about taking it. Who was he kidding, he would still feel guilty.

Marinette pursed her lips again in thought. “Fine. That actually would be very nice.”

“We’re helping too.” Alya jumped in.

“We are?”

Alya elbowed Nino. “Of course, we are. We wouldn’t want poor Mari to feel alone as she makes food for her mystery beau.”

Marinette scoffed. “Mystery, maybe. Beau, absolutely not.”

* * *

Turns out Marinette was extremely grateful for the help. Alya started by looking up easy meals to make and reheat, while the two guys made suggestions about what they would like to eat.

They ended up with seven breakfasts, lunches, and dinners that were all fairly easy to make at the same time but wouldn’t be boring to eat each day. Marinette packed the containers into an easy to carry bag and placed it in the fridge.

“Thank you, guys. You really saved me a lot of time by helping out.” She turned to smile at her friends.

“Anytime, boo. I just wish I could have gotten more about this mystery guy from you.” Alya grinned and looked at the clock over the stove. “Well, Nino and I have a date, so we will be off.” She waved goodbye and pulled her boyfriend out behind her.

“Those two.” Marinette shook her head. “They just spent three weeks together and now plan to go on another date.”

“It must be nice to have someone want to spend that much time with you.” Adrien looked at the door wistfully.

“Uh yeah. I mean I am sure someone wants to spend all that time with you.” Marinette blushed. “She could be closer than you know.”

“You really think so.” Adrien smiled as she nodded. “There has got to be someone out there that wants to spend that much time with you too. Who wouldn’t want to spend as much time with you as possible?”

Marinette blushed deeper. “Thank you, Adrien-” His phone beeped, cutting off what she was about to say.

“I’m sorry, but I have to head home now.” He looked up sheepishly. “I hope I can spend more time with you this summer.”

Marinette was a puddle of goo as he left to meet his driver in front of the bakery. “He wants to spend time with me.” She giggled to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how easy it would be to make food for an entire week but Marinette would totally figure out how to do it.


	11. Putting My Foot Down?

Adrien paced in his bedroom. “Okay, I am just going to tell her that I will take it once, but this is extremely unnecessary, and I refuse to take the food any longer.” He ran is hand through his hair. “Yeah that will definitely work.”

Plagg snorted from the desk he was sprawled on. “Oh yeah. That will work.” He rolled his eyes.

“What? How is that not going to work?” Adrien rounded on him.

Plagg scoffed again. “Tell me one time you have successfully said ‘no’ to anyone, let alone Pigtails?” The kwami floated up to the same level as his chosen. “Let’s face it, you are a push over. And you will continue to eat the food that your precious Princess makes until the end of time.”

Adrien scowled. “That is so not true. I have had to say to a lot of things. Like hanging out with my friends.”

“That doesn’t count. Your father was the one that said no in those cases.” Plagg pointed out.

“Well fine. Maybe saying ‘no’ isn’t my strong suit. But this is for Marinette. Making food for someone else is way too much work. I can’t ask her to do that. So, I am putting my foot down.”

“Two wheels of cheese says she talks you out of it completely.”

The blond huffed. “Deal, because I am determined.” He shook the tiny god’s paw.

“One wheel of cheese says she makes a compromise. And you agree to it.”

“Deal. If I win these bets you have to cut back on the cheese by half.” Adrien says, shaking Plagg’s paw again.

“Easy, since I am going to win.”

“Will not.”

“Will too.”

“Will not.”

“Aren’t you going to be late to meet your girlfriend?”

Adrien spun to look at the time. “Oh shit, I am going to be late. Claws out!” He transformed and ran to the window. “Wait, she is _not_ my girlfriend.” He growled to himself.

Chat Noir landed on the balcony ready to win this argument. “Kitty! I am so glad that you are here!” Marinette sprung over to him, her arms full of filled Tupperware. “Look! I got it all done.”

“Princess! Be careful.” He grabbed the containers from her arms before she could trip and drop them all. “Mari, this is way too much. You know I can take care of myself.”

Marinette put her hands on her hips. “And you know that I don’t believe for a second that you will.” She pulled the full bags toward her and began explaining what was in each, how to mix and reheat it all, and what would work best with what. He was mesmerized by all the things she had done. “It’s okay if you don’t remember because I wrote it all down. There should be directions on each lid. I just hope Alya wrote hers correctly.” Marinette said on a side note.

“I really appreciate this, but I can’t let you do this again.” Chat said, halting her rambling. She raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean I will definitely not waste what you have already done for me. But I refuse to take anything else from you.”

She pursed her lips. “But, Chat. I worry about you.” Her eyes were so big as they looked up at him, blinking slowly. “Let me do this, so that I know that you are at least being fed properly. Let me take care of you, at least a little bit.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, and he was a goner.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “One more week.” He let out in defeat. How could he cave so easily? “But no more after that.”

She smiled as she loaded the full bags into his arms. “We’ll see.” She kissed his cheek and skipped back down to her room. “Night Kitty!” With a final wave she was gone.

* * *

Chat landed back in his room and let his transformation fall. “Not a word.” He growled to his kwami.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but since you mentioned it. You owe me two wheels of camembert.” Plagg floated smugly by the mini fridge. “And I expect you to pay up tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. Next week I will put an end to this.” Adrien went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

“And next week I will be two wheels richer again.” Plagg chuckled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters are a little shorter. But that's okay. . . right. Oh well.


	12. Compromise

Okay, this time for sure. So, the first time he crumbled under her persuasive bluebell eyes. And then the second week she had told him about a few new recipes that she was nervous about, he couldn’t say “no” and make her think he didn’t like her cooking. And who could have guessed she would be sick the third week, so there would simply be a stack of meals sitting on the balcony and no one to argue with about the ridiculousness that was this situation.

Not, this time, this time he would be able to convince this stubborn girl to stop making more trouble for herself than necessary. He was ready. Plagg, however, laughed. All while petting his six extra wheels of cheese.

He landed on the balcony and let out a deep breath. Just as he was about to knock the balcony door swung open, missing him by centimeters. “Wahh!” He jumped back, with dignity.

“Oh Chat! Your early!” Marinette smiled at him again with her big blue eyes.

He swallowed loudly. “This has to stop.” He started right away, listing all the logical reasons that he had painstakingly come up with over the past month or so. He paced back and forth, not daring to look at the cute, wait not cute bad Chat, she is just a friend, sweet bluenette. “And that is why I can no longer accept your generous, delicious meals.” He finished, nodding to himself.

Marinette snorted and clapped sarcastically. “That was impressive. You lost me after. . . the first sentence. Mainly ‘cause I stopped listening when you started being ridiculous.” He looked up at her finally, with narrowed eyes. “But I was impressed with the length and detail of the rant.”

“I’m serious, Princess. You are doing too much and I won’t accept it. You need to take care of yourself before you think of me.” He walked closer to her as she crossed her arms.

“We have already had this conversation, Kitty. I am not going to stop, and you are not going to waste all my hard work. So, here you go.” She smiled as she handed off the bag full of meals.

Chat grabbed the bag and placed it on the ground. “I am not going to take it.” He crossed his arms. Marinette’s smile fell as she looked into his eyes.

They stood facing each other, neither willing to back down. Finally, Marinette blinked. She sighed. “You know I am worried about you.” She said softly. He grabbed her hand and held it between them.

“I know you are. But I am a big cat who can take care of himself.”

She squeezed his hand back. “Okay, okay. Take this last one because I have already made them.” She let go and bent over to pick up the bag and hand it to him. “But don’t you dare think that this will be the end of me trying to take care of you.”

Chat snorted. “Why am I not surprised.” He pulled her into a quick hug. “And what do you plan to do now to ensure that I ‘take care of myself.’” He pulled away and used air quotes at the end of his sentence.

Marinette put a hand to her chin and hummed. “You, sir, have to come to dinner. Four times a week.” Chat scoffed.

“I don’t think that will work, Princess. I really do have a busy schedule.”

“Three times a week.”

“Once a month.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Twice a week.”

“Twice a month.”

“Once a week, final offer.” She held up her finger. “You have already been able to make it once a week to pick up the food. So, don’t tell me that you are too busy for that. Otherwise I am going to start making the meals again.”

Chat sighed. “Okay, okay. You drive a hard bargain. Once a week I will be here to be tortured by you care and delicious food. Oh, the sacrifices I make to ensure that the people of Paris stay happy.” He put a hand to his forehead and swooned dramatically.

“Drama cat.” Marinette swatted at him playfully. “Time for you to go. I have homework to do and sleep to catch up on.” She pushed him towards the edge of the balcony. “I will see you next week for dinner reckless alley cat.”

He hauled the bag of food into his arms. “I will count the days my meow-volous Purrincess.” He kissed her hand and bounded of before she could swat at him some more.

* * *

“See Plagg. I told you I would put a stop to this today.” Adrien said as his transformation dropped after landing in his room.

Plagg looked at him skeptically. “Then what is that in your hand?” He gestured to the bag of food. Adrien looked a little embarrassed.

“Well it would have been rude to leave it there after all of the hard work she had put into it.” Adrien quickly stashed the food in his personal fridge.

“And what did your princess make you promise from now on?” Plagg asked.

“I just have to stop by for dinner once a week. No big deal.” The blond shrugged.

Plagg floated over to his chosen. “Sounds a lot like a compromise to me.” He crossed his arms and smirked. Adrien flushed.

“No, it’s not a compromise. . . .it’s a . . . a . . . urrgghhh! Fine you got me.”

Plagg shot up through the air. “Yes! One more wheel for me!” His victory dance was cut short by the pillow that was sent flying his way.


	13. Chapter 13

Marinette turned off her computer. “Are you going to go make you and Chat Noir’s dinner date?” Tikki floated near her head. “It’s pretty romantic. A dinner on the balcony.”

Marinette swatted at her kwami. “Oh, stop Tikki! Don’t start with this again. You know he is just a friend.” Tikki pursed her lips as Marinette turned around to find her hairbrush. “And he is Ladybug’s partner, so I have to make sure that he is a least well fed.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just go make the spaghetti, or whatever you plan on feeding that tramp.” Tikki giggled at Marinette’s angry face as she flew away.

“Stupid kwami and her crazy ideas.” The bluenette grumbled to herself as she made her way toward her trap door. Just as she was about to step down, she heard a knock on her skylight. “Chat Noir, what the hell are you doing here so early?”

His Cheshire grin glowed down on her. “I brought dinner.” He grabbed her hand and suddenly pulled her up onto the balcony. It was completely different. Fairy lights strung up, pillows and blankets spread about, and a full meal set up on a small table.

“What the actual fuck Chat!?” Marinette spun around in a circle. “This is like ridiculously amazing.” She spun to look at him. “No one saw you bringing this up here right?”

He looked playfully shocked. “Well just a few passing people. And I posted it on the Ladyblog. Oh, and I told Hawkmoth this exact location.” He plopped down on one of the piles of blankets. “Of course, no one saw me. Just like no one saw when I set up that dinner for Ladybug.” He started opening the containers and dishing out what looked like Chinese food.

“You’re right. Sorry Chat. I should trust you more.” Marinette sat down across from him and looked at what he had placed in front of her. It was all her favorites. “How did you know what I liked?”

“Umm, lucky guess?” Chat scratched behind his neck nervously. He quickly began shoveling food into his mouth.

Marinette chuckled and started eating as well. “You know this wasn’t really part of the agreement. _I_ was supposed to be feeding you. Not the other way around.” She raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of her.

Chat shrugged. “Well this is me proving that I can take care of myself. And anyone else if necessary.” Marinette scoffed. She was about to protest when the screams started.

Marinette’s eyes widened. “An akuma. You need to go!” She started shoving him towards the edge of the balcony.

“Not until I see that you are in a safe place.” He turned and halted her progress.

“Oh. . . yeah. Umm I’ll just head right in. Go save Paris, you alley cat.” She gave one more shove before booking it into her room. Chat’s salute went unnoticed before he jumped into action.

“Tikki, quick. Spots on!”

Ladybug made sure to jump out of the window on the opposite side of the building. Hopefully Chat wouldn’t see her.

* * *

“What are we looking at Chat?” Ladybug landed beside Chat Noir.

He tilted his head. “I’m not actually sure. . . I just got here too.” He glanced over at her. “Um, but if we could get this done quickly. . . ”

“Got a hot date, Kitty Cat?”

Chat hoped that Ladybug couldn’t see the blush that he could feel blooming on his face. “No, ah, I mean I was with someone. I mean, she’s a friend. Just a friend.” Ladybug laughed and Chat felt the blush burn brighter.

“It’s fine, Tom Cat. I’m not judging. Let’s get this started.” Ladybug jumped towards the akuma.

“Would it have made you jealous if it was a date, Bugaboo?” Chat quickly jumped after her realizing that she had been teasing him.

He caught the tail end of her eye roll. “As if, Smitten Kitten. I would be more surprised that someone would have caught your eye. I thought you were a little hung up.” She winked, making sure he knew she was joking. They landed on the building closest to the akuma.

“I am Kel Dommage! And you will feel my humiliation!”

“Oh the horror.” Chat joked as he leaned on his baton surveying the damage.

Ladybug turned to scold him for the stupid play on words just as the villain spotted them. Unfortunately, this one was a shoot first ask questions later type akuma. Neither hero saw the beam coming as Ladybug’s form lit up.

Chat was quick to scoop up his lady and flee before they could get hit again. He landed on a far away roof to asses the damage. “Are you alright My Lady?”

“I’m fine, just a little cold.” He put her down and took a step back. His jaw dropped and his eyes slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite what the deal was, but Chat plays by his own rules.  
> Even when they aren't dating their dates get interrupted.   
> Quel dommage literally translates to What a pity.


	14. Exposure

“Please tell me you didn’t see anything.” Ladybug whined. Or Chat assumed since his eyes were still closed.

“Nope, I definitely did not see you wearing possibly Chat Noir themed underwear with a really cute green paw print on the left . . . I’m just gonna stop talking now.” He heard another whine from the vicinity of his partner. “I guess we know what the akuma does. Not the most destructive.”

Ladybug scoffed. “Maybe for you. You’re still fully clothed!”

“Well find something to fix it!” Chat was more than a little flustered and thinking about a scantily clad Ladybug in front of him was not helping. He needed to think of something else. Think of his friends. Friend. Marinette. Marinette wearing a Chat Noir themed set of underwear. . . FREEZE. Not the direction he needed to head. Abort! Abort!

“Chat!” A distressed call came from the other side of the roof, pulling him out of his downward spiral. “Everything I try disappears.”

“What does that even mean?” Cause his imagination was NOT being helpful with the idea of items disappearing at the moment.

A groan much closer to him made him jump. “I tried to cover up with a tarp, but it vanished in my hands the second I draped it across my body.” Ladybug let out a groan of frustration. “We can’t fight like this. Uggh, you can just open your eyes.”

Chat wasn’t sure he heard correctly. “I can. . . you mean you want me to. . . but you’re not wearing. . . what?”

“I realize I am not wearing clothes! But its not like you can fight with your eyes closed.” She took a deep breath to steady herself. “I mean, its just like a bathing suit, right?”

“Umm yeah, right.” He swallowed past a tight throat and slowly cracked open his eyes. She was indeed wearing Chat Noir underwear. And a very small pair of underwear at that. “Umm, we should. . . probably go.” He tried to look anywhere but his partners very shapely legs in the very small thong.

“Actually, Chat. . .” Ladybug’s face was fully red at the moment. “The back of these are . . . um very exposing. . .and I don’t think I could. . .”

He did not need to think about her backside and exposure right now. “Okay, maybe a lucky charm will help you cover up.” He suggested.

“I think it will just disappear like everything else I have tried. And then we will be screwed because I won’t have anything to recharge my kwami. But, I have an idea.” He motioned for her to go on. “Could you have my back.”

“I always have your back, LB. What is your plan?”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “No, Chat. Can you have my back?” He nodded at her stupidly, not understanding why she wouldn’t just tell him what she wanted. She pinched the bridge of her nose and walked closer to him. Then closer, until they were almost touching. And then she turned around so that her back was against his front and he froze. His hands went up like a criminal caught by the police. “Is this okay?”

He unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “I um its yeah great uh fine.” Each word came out a bit higher pitched than the last.

“Okay, we have to get back.” Chat nodded. “I don’t have a yoyo.” He nodded again, not really all there. “Chat!” He jumped at the sound of his name. “Can you just grab me and get us there so we can get this over with?”

He may have just swallowed his tongue, but he nodded again and lowered his arms to close to Ladybug’s waist, still unsure. Ladybug let out an annoyed sigh and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her waist. Squeezing his hand to let him know she was ready.

They landed on the roof closest to the screams and found the akuma blasting one person after another cackling maniacally. “Well let’s hope the lucky charm is easier than not.” The previously spotted hero muttered before shouting for her special power.

A TheraBand fell into her hand and her saw the gears start to turn in her head. His hand was still around her waist for support, so they were very close. Which was why he noticed right away when she wiggled in excitement. “LB, please hurry and finish this.” He almost whined.

“I need your belt, Kitty.” She reached back before he could give it to her and started trying to take it herself.

He yelped and jumped a mile high. “You really can’t reach for that area, My Lady. It can create a really. . . hard ahem problem.”

“Well my biggest problem is not being clothed at the moment.” She finally got his belt free, not understanding. At first. Her head fell into her hands, her face on fire. “I didn’t mean to. . . I’m sorry.”

Chat scratched the back of his neck. “Its fine um, I mean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. . . not that you’re not gorgeous. . . but maybe not the best time. . . I should just stop talking now.” He slammed his lips closed. This would definitely be the day he died from saying the wrong thig at the wrong time.

“Let’s just forget this all happened when it is over.” Ladybug decided. “Now I want your rod.” She realized the alternate meaning of that sentence. “No wait! Your baton, staff, oh my kwami. Please just give it to me.” Her face rivaled a firetruck. But he was not doing much better.

He quickly handed over his baton, and she quickly made a contraption that looked like some type of sling shot. “How are you going to-”

Ladybug let the baton fly and it hit the akuma square in the chest, breaking the badge that was on his garish shirt. She quickly threw her lucky charm in the air so that Paris could be righted, and she could be clothed. She grabbed her yoyo, once it had materialized, and caught the akuma. “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

Chat fell back on the roof feeling exhausted, even though they hadn’t even fought the akuma. “I don’t know if I have told you this, but I love you.”

“That’s just cause you saw me in Chat Noir underwear.” Ladybug snarked back.

“It just means that I have grown on you and am one step closer to winning your heart, My Lady.”

Ladybug snorted good naturedly. “It just means that my friend bought them for me as a gag gift.”

“But you wore them.”

“Pssh it was laundry day.”

“So, they are your comfy undergarments.” Chat grinned up at her.

“No, it just means that I was wearing yoga pants, and nobody wants a panty line, you stupid cat.”

“They were rather small,”

Ladybug groaned, her face going crimson again. “We will not speak of this again.”

Chat hauled himself up from the ground. “As you wish, My Lady.” He kissed her hand and started to head back toward the bakery.

“Thanks” He heard quietly. “For having my back.”

He turned back to look at his partner. “Thanks for trusting me with your very nice back.” He winked and jumped off the roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was really in the mood for an akuma that dressed everyone in their underwear. Quel dommage.


	15. Finally, Dinner

When Marinette made it back to her balcony, she had a few minutes to drop her transformation and make sure she was still wearing her pajamas underneath.

“Whatcha lookin for there, Princess.” Chat was leaning against his baton on the roof watching as she turned around and around trying to make sure she was all covered.

Marinette blushed. “Just making sure that everything is where is should be.”

Chat jumped down from the roof. “Don’t want me to see _your_ pair of Chat Noir undies?” he joked.

“Did you see!? How did you know I am wearing. . . I mean what. . . of course not. Pssh.” Both of their faces resembled a tomato at this point, but they were both kind enough to not mention it.

“Are you really wearing Chat Noir underwear too. I didn’t realize I was that popular with the ladies.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Marinette, but on the inside, he was filing away the thought Marinette wearing Chat Noir underwear. The fact that he liked it so much was something to be looked at later. . . or never. . . probably never.

“You wish, Alley Cat. It was laundry day, and these were the last pair I had.”

“But you still have a pair.” He pointed out.

She laughed. “I blame Alya for that. She found two pairs, a ladybug one and a chat noir one. You can guess which one she chose.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

Chat nodded sagely, completely understanding the active blogger. He hadn’t seen her at this last akuma so hopefully she wasn’t hit. But Marinette was. . . how was Marinette hit when he left her on this balcony. The akuma didn’t get anywhere near here.

“Why were you in your underwear?” He blurted out, startling his companion.

“It wasn’t like I had a choice. There was an akuma.”

“Yeah, but how did you get hit. I made sure it stayed clear of this area.”

Marinette froze. “Well, I . . . ummm, had to make sure that Alya stayed out of the line of fire. . . again.” She nodded her head, fully committing to this story. “I was running toward where I knew she was last when boom, Marinaked. I totally hid, so that is probably why you didn’t see me. Mmhhmmm.”

Chat leaned his face in really close to hers. Bright green eyes staring deep into the blue pools. “Are you lying to me?” He asked teasingly.

She bolted back a few feet. “What?! No! Of course, I’m not lying.” She scratched the back of her neck. A habit she seemed to have picked up from Adrien and the damned cat. “Why would I lie. There is like absolutely no reason for it.”

“Uhuh. So, you weren’t chasing after the akuma to make sure that a certain black cat doesn’t get into danger?”

Marinette scoffed. “That would be pointless. All that stupid black cat does is get into danger.” She flicked his bell. “All I would ever have time for is making sure said black cat stays out of trouble and I still don’t think I would be able to manage. It would be a full time job.”

He chuckled at her almost rant. “Sure sure, I’ll believe you for now. But,” his voice turned serious. “Please stay away from danger from now on. I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt.”

She scratched at his cat ears. “You’re being silly. I don’t normally chase danger.”

“Yeah, it just chases you.” He unhelpfully pointed out. She pouted. “Welp we had better start eating before our cold food gets. . . colder.” He motioned to the forgotten meal left of the table, the cushions scattered about.

“That’s a good idea. Next week is my turn to cook.” Marinette planted herself in front of her previously abandoned meal.

“Oh no you don’t. You fed me for like three whole weeks. So, it will be my turn to feed you for the same amount of time. If not longer.” Marinette opened her mouth to argue, but he just filled it with a large spoonful of food. “No arguing, there is plenty of food here and I am not afraid to feed it all to you.” He waved the spoon threateningly and she glared daggers at him.

“I won’t argue. . . for now. But we will see how long this lasts.” The kwamis were laughing on the inside, knowing that both of their chosen were stupidly stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short final chapter. Now give me a day or two to reorder the rest of the series before I continue on my way. Thank you for all the support and comments on this series! I really appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I did. . . I moved to South Korea to teach English! Whose crazy? This person. Well life has been a little bit more than hectic so I haven't really been able to write. Finally got some time off so here I am. I hope you all still like the story and I hope that I can add a sizable chunk to this series before I dive back into work. Thanks for all the support!


End file.
